


Cómo Sakusa Kiyoomi logro romper el internet

by NubeAmatista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubeAmatista/pseuds/NubeAmatista
Summary: La vergüenza de Atsumu y como esto ayudo a Kiyoomi a alterar el internet.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cómo Sakusa Kiyoomi logro romper el internet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassi DenNoir Iwaizumito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cassi+DenNoir+Iwaizumito).



> Esto es un regalo por el #IntercambioNavideño2020 se lo dedico a Cassie. Espero te guste, es mí primera vez escribiendo acerca de esta pareja

Atsumu era conocido por ser un buen armador, excelente jugador si le solían preguntar, era el mayor de los Gemelos Miya y desde que tenía uso de razón el más despreocupado de ambos, nunca le importó lo que las personas pensaran de el, solían decir que era irritante pero se tenía a si mismo y a su confianza, y obviamente también a Osamu desde el útero, pero eso no es relevante.

Desde que conoció el voleibol junto a su hermano supo que ese deporte se convertiría en su destino, el se volvería profesional y en esa visión su hermano se encontraba a su lado, fue un duro golpe cuando Osamu decidió no continuar en el deporte sino abrir su propia tienda de comida, y al final de varios gritos, una pelea que terminó en golpes y que Kita-san tuvo que separar y algunas semanas sin hablar entre ellos aún viviendo en la misma casa aceptó el hecho que aunque su hermano ya no estuviera para cubrir su espalda en la cancha lo tendría cubriendo su espalda en la vida junto con su irritante novio. 

Por mucho que pelearan ambos se querían pero ambos preferirían tragar wasabi en cantidades industriales a admitirlo.

Teniendo el contexto de todo, podemos decir y asumir que en la vida de los gemelos han estado llenas de vergüenzas, ya sean familiares, escolares o en este caso virtuales y todas o en la gran mayoría estas han sido documentadas por el novio de su hermano Suna maldito Rintarou. Este ex jugador, compañero de equipo y graduado de Inarizaki y actual jugador y bloqueador medio del EJP Raijin .

Atsumu tuvo un escalofrío de que no iba a ser un buen día cuando se levantó a comenzar su rutina pero lo ignoró como algo sin importancia, salió a trotar desde las 5:30 hasta las 6:30 am, volvió a los departamentos compartidos del equipo de MSBY, desayunó ligero y salió a practicar con el equipo de la V league.

Ya en la práctica con todo el equipo no se pudo sacar la sensación de alerta del cuerpo, claro, no se podía estar completamente relajado teniendo en cuenta a las armas de energía pura que eran Bókuto y su auto-impuesto aprendiz Shōyō, corriendo y pidiendo el balón en levantamientos extremos en donde era inusual la posición para colocar, pero hey, no había quejas de su parte, ya que esas colocaciones alocadas aunque no se usarán en partidos oficiales contra otros equipos eran una buena forma de entrenar los sentidos y hacer que todos estuvieran en alerta, al otro lado de la red se encontraban Shion, Adriah y Meian bloqueando los saques de ambos, cada cierto tiempo el sonido del chasqueo de la boca de alguno de los monstruos de MSBY sonaba ya sea por un buen y mortal remate, un bloqueo genial, o también algunas salvadas del balón por parte de alguno de los miembros . 

Barnes, y Sakusa se encontraban hablando con el entrenador Foster en las bancas, ambos tenían una toalla en sus cuellos para secar el sudor que resbala de sus caras mientras los asentimientos de ambos jugadores eran cada cierto tiempo visible ante las palabras del entrenador.

Atsumu por otra parte se sentía distraído no se sentía capaz de dar el 110% como buscaba cada día en sus respectivos entrenamientos, el picor en su nuca de un peligro inminente era constante y no lo dejaba centrarse en el juego, y luego de resbalar a causa de sus zapatos al estar agachado en una posición incómoda para cualquiera y dar un pase alto y perfecto para Bokuto termino por caer sentado con las piernas abiertas soltó un gruñido de fastidio mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara y se jalaba un poco el pelo para despejarse.

-¡¿Todo bien Tsum-Tsum?! Le gritó Bókuto desde la otra esquina paralela de la cancha llamando la atención de todos. 

-Si, no es nada Bokun. Se limpio el excedente de sudor con su camiseta y apoyo las manos en el piso de la cancha para apoyarse y mirar a los otros

-¿Seguro? No te vez bien en lo absoluto. Mencionó Meian mientras se acercaba hasta en otro. ¿Haz dormido bien? 

-¡Ouch! cap, eso me dolió. Mencionó el rubio mientras que una de sus manos iba directo al pecho en forma dramática y cerraba sus ojos con fingido sufrimiento. Pensé que éramos amigos.

No era necesario ver qué todos voltearon los ojos al verlo haciendo una de sus típicas muestras de dramatismo innecesario.

-Saca la cabeza de tu trasero Miya. Sakusa mencionó de forma tajante mientras se acercaba a la cancha para reanudar su entrenamiento con los demás. Si no vas a esforzarte es mejor que te vayas y dejes de hacernos perder el tiempo.

Atsumu se volteo a mirar al azabache gruñón y con la sonrisa más comemierda y poniendo la voz mas dulce e irritante que sabía que fastidiaba a Sakusa dijo  
-¡Omiiii! Sabía que si te importaba, no era necesario que lo ocultaras. Acentuó su sonrisa y movió sus cejas de forma sugerente. Y si quieres tocar o estar cerca de mí trasero solo tienes que pedirlo amablemente. Termino guiñando un ojo de forma seductora.

Decir que en la cara del pelinegro se podía acentuar más su seño de asco y fastidio era imposible, era un eufemismo y para evitar que surgiera una más de las tantas peleas entre ambos chacales el entrenador Foster se hizo escuchar.

-¡MIYA! ¡Basta de tonterías ambos! Lanzó una mirada molesta hacía los miembros mencionados.

\- Vengan todos. Hizo una seña general y aplaudió el entrenador para reunirlos a todos.

-Meian tiene razón Atsumu, no pareces estar concentrado, ¿Seguro estás bien?, La preocupación era palpable en su voz. No quisiera verte lastimado por no tener la mente en el juego y tener que ponerte en la banca por alguna lesión. Mencionó el entrenador con algo de duda y como era de esperar el rubio salto a defenderse.

-¡NO!, No es nada, solo que… hizo una mueca de desagrado al no poder expresarse bien mientras se rascaba la nuca. Parece que no es mí día. Termino diciendo en voz baja mientras veía el piso algo afligido. 

Sabía que el entrenador tenía razón, podía lastimarse ante algún mal movimiento si seguía distraído.

-¡No volverá a suceder! Lo siento entrenador.

Todos vieron como el número 13 hacía una reverencia de disculpa de 90° desconcertando al resto, jamás habían visto al rubio disculparse ante un comentario de Foster, sea lo que sea que le este preocupando a su colocador oficial debía ser grave.

Samsom Foster era un hombre que sabía cómo controlar la situación con sus jugadores dentro y fuera de la cancha, debía ser firme para controlar la impulsividad de algunos de sus miembros (cuatro de ellos en realidad) y como estos a veces arrastraban a todos a hacer locuras que luego le sacaban canas verdes, pero, conociendo a Miya Atsumu por casi cuatro años el podía dar fe de las pocas veces este se había disculpado por algo que no podía controlar. 

Sonriendo casi paternalmente al rubio que aún seguía inclinado en disculpas le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la pizarra de anotaciones desconcertando al armador.

-Hasta los mejores suelen tener días malos, por ese motivo entrenamos con supervisión, pero el sobreesfuerzo incorrecto puede ser perjudicial. 

Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Atsumu y apretó levemente.

\- Ve a descansar hijo. Y añadió ante la visible mueca de respuesta del otro. No es un castigo, trata de verlo como un descansó por tu arduo trabajo. Termino por decir de manera sería.

Atsumu miro al resto de sus compañeros pidiendo un último apoyo pero no encontró seños fruncidos sino miradas de comprensión.  
-Tsumu-san es importante cuidar de nosotros mismos. Dice Hinata con una sonrisa amable y soñadora. Ya verás que mañana te encontrarás mejor y podremos seguir entrenando. Comento emocionado el pelirrojo.

El efusivo asentimiento de Bókuto y las palmadas tranquilizadoras de Tomas en su espalda lograron que finalmente cerrará la boca y asumiera la decisión del entrenador.

Suspirando aludiblemente termino de caminar hacia las bancas y recogió sus pertenencias, escucho las zapatillas de sus compañeros volver a rechinar en el piso de la cancha y se marchó a las duchas del vestuario.

Una vez salido de las duchas se acercó a su casillero para cambiarse por algo más cómodo, aún con la toalla en su cintura estuvo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la figura alta en la puerta del vestuario. Atsumu verificó su teléfono enviándole un mensaje a su hermano avisando que pasaría por la tienda.

-Si te atreves a enfermar es mejor que no vengas mañana al entrenamiento. Mencionó el azabache con su típica cara de aburrimiento y se regocijo cuando vio al rubio saltar y casi dejar caer su teléfono.

Atsumu se llevó la mano que tenía su celular al pecho luego de hacer malabares y evitar que su teléfono caiga al suelo y la otra mano agarró con fuerza la toalla que aún estaba en su cintura y miro al atacante lateral con exasperación.

-Omi!. Se quejo el rubio con voz quejumbrosa debido al susto. 

¡No me enfermare! Aclaro con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero gracias por tu genuina preocupación. Mascullo de manera irónica volteando los ojos.

El otro no sé inmutó ante las payasadas del rubio y solamente veía a Atsumu cambiarse mientas este se apoyaba en la puerta del vestuario.

-¿Porqué no te podías concentrar en la cancha?. Pregunto de manera directa Kiyoomi

-¡Joder Omi-Omi! si que sabes cómo ser sutil cuando quieres. Respondió el rubio aún sin ver al otro y evadiendo su pregunta.

-Miya… mencionó Sakusa de manera monótona. Viendo como el otro no sé atrevía a verlo. Era algo raro ver esa escena, normalmente era el rubio quién siempre presionaba al pelinegro para hacerlo hablar.

-No es nada. Repitió el rubio. Es una estupidez.

-Miya por si no te haz dado cuenta todo lo que haces siempre es una estupidez, dentro y fuera de la cancha.

-Vaya Omi-Omi, sabía que te agradaba pero estas muestras de afecto son alucinantes. Dijo el rubio de manera sarcástica mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas, se colocaba la chaqueta del equipo y cerraba su casillero con fuerza para dirigirse directo a la salida.

Salida que estaba junto al jugador número 15 que no había cambiado su postura y bloqueaba parte del camino. Este tampoco hizo ningún amague de querer disculparse por lo anteriormente mencionado y cuando ambos estuvieron a una distancia prudencial el azabache suspiro de manera agotada.

-Eso solo te da ventaja, ya que haces que los demás no podamos predecir tu siguiente movimiento. 

Atsumu se detuvo y miro al pelinegro tratando de entender lo que le acababa de decir, no era una disculpa sino más bien la contestación a su argumento. Cuando finalmente capto lo que el pelinegro quería decir soltó un bufido divertido y en su rostro se colocó una sonrisa tranquila.

-Gracias Omi, te veré más tarde. Mencionó y la figura alta que era Sakusa Kiyoomi por fin se movió de la puerta del vestuario, Atsumu se contuvo de estirar una de sus manos para chocarlas con el otro, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta con rapidez, sabía muy bien que Sakusa prefería los límites y las muestras de afecto estaban limitadas en público y el poco a poco se había ganado la confianza para hablar fuera de la cancha a esa corta distancia, dio un pequeño acentimiento al otro y se marchó por el pasillo.

Ya una vez en su destino y dentro del local de Onigiri Miya, Atsumu se encontraba apoyado en el mostrador con una actitud pesimista.

-Si solo vienes a espantar a mis clientes por favor vete, no te necesito. Dijo Osamu mientras limpiaba los cuchillos y hacía un ademán con la mano para que el otro se fuera.

-¡Samu, comprendeme!, estoy sufriendo aquí. Mencionó el rubio dramatizando su malestar a su único hermano y recostandose más en la parte de enfrente del mostrador. Además en este momento no tienes clientes. Dijo el rubio señalando todo el lugar sin levantar su cabeza. Es tu obligación de hermano escucharme y consolarme.

-¿Cómo es que tu fuiste el espermatozoide ganador y más aún cómo es que no te comí en el útero? Mascullo divertido Osamu con una sonrisa dejando los cuchillos y apoyando sus palmas en la parte de atrás del mostrador. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora?. Pregunto mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas con burla hacia su hermano. ¿Subiste de peso otra vez?, ¿compraste mal el tinte rubio?, o ¿tú querido Omi-Omi te ignoró otra vez?

-En primera. Dijo el rubio sentándose derecho en la silla del mostrador para refutar a su gemelo. No subí de peso por grasa sino por masa muscular. Flexiono un brazo para mostrar los músculos de su brazo y mostrar su punto. En segundo, la confusión solo ocurrió una vez. E hizo un gesto con la mano para interrumpir la contestación de su hermano, además no es como si tú jamás te hubieras equivocado en alguna de tus recetas, te recuerdo que yo más que nadie fui el conejillo de indias de tus experimentos, ni siquiera Sunarin se atrevió a tanto y dice amarte. Y en tercera pero no menos importante. Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Omi y yo ya somos cercanos. Termino con un asentimiento de cabeza marcado. B-bueno más cercanos que al principio. Tartamudeo y desvió la mirada de su gemelo al decir lo último.

No estaba seguro de que tipo de cerca era su relación con Omi, claro, seguían peleando y molestándose unos a otros dentro y fuera de la cancha, pero también era para aparentar frente a sus compañeros, pero cuando ambos estaban solos era diferente, compartían caminatas hacía sus respectivos hogares, muchas veces cenaban juntos, claro con una ducha obligatoria al ingresar al hogar del pelinegro y solían charlar en alguno de los departamentos de ambos por las noches, la mayoría de las veces era en el departamento de kiyoomi a veces de temas más profundos que el voleibol, hablaban sobre como Atsumu a veces se sentía solo e insuficiente al lado de lo que esperaban de él y otras veces en como la fobia a la suciedad y el no saber relacionarse afecto a Kiyoomi en su vida a medida que crecía aparte de su primo.

No sabía que tipo de relación tenía con su como llamarlo compañero… amigo. Era raro ponerle un nombre a su ya de por si rara relación, en momentos de profunda intimidad emocional empezaron a tomarse de las manos, bueno al principio fue pequeños toques inseguros, luego el apretón de dedos hasta que en una de esas noches de cena y algo de charla en el sofá del pelinegro al ver uno de los tantos juegos pregrabados de algún equipo contrario sus manos permanecieron juntas al principio una sobre la otra, y luego con ambas palmas tocándose y apretándose, obviamente ambos evitaron mirarse en todo ese proceso y luego de la incomodidad inicial se relajaron hasta que fue el momento de irse, ninguno hizo comentarios de esa noche ni al día siguiente, ni los días posteriores pero algo cambió, la comodidad de tocarse sin estar en público vino en aumento. Los toques casuales también venían en formas de palmadas en los hombros, apoyar todo el peso en el cuerpo del otro ya sea cuando uno cocinaba y el otro preparaba la mesa, se podía decir que estaban de una manera doméstica y agradable, y la mayor de las alegrías del rubio fue cuando Kiyoomi se recostó y puso su cabeza encima de sus muslos y le permitió jugar con su cabello mientras ambos finjan que el programa en televisión era genial.

Osamu chasqueo los dedos en frente de la cara de su hermano. ¡Hey! Tierra llamando al perdedor, ¿en que piensas?, si es que piensas claro. Declaro Osamu con diversión. Atsumu movió su cabeza para despejar los pensamientos domésticos con Omi en los que se había sumido.

-Te decía. Continuó Osamu. ¿Qué sucedió? para que tu día fuera tan malo como dices que fue. Pregunto irónicamente el gemelo de negro. 

-Es raro de explicar, es como si. Empezó a dudar el rubio al tratar de explicarse y se pregunto porque no estaba el otro pelinegro chismoso amigo suyo. ¿Donde está Sunarin?

-Rin fue a visitar Hyogo por algunas cosas, dijo que se quedaría con mamá y papá, ahora no hagas distracciones y dime qué fue lo que pasó o lárgate de mí local.

-¡Huy que genio!, se nota que necesitas tu dosis de amor diario. Dijo con burla Atsumu y luego se arrepintió y arrugó la cara con asco. No mejor no sigo por ahí, no quiero tener la imagen de mí hermano y mí amigo en una escena que no sea R16 muchas gracias. Dijo con algo de asco mientras se sacudía.

Osamu solo amplio su sonrisa y empezó a explicar gráficamente cuánto extrañaba a su novio y cuánto cariño se daban en el dormitorio.

-¡Dios! ¡Calla Samu!. Se apretaba los oídos Atsumu mientras la risa de su hermano gemelo resonaba por todo el lugar.  
Secándose las lágrimas de risa Osamu Apoyo sus antebrazos frente a su hermano y su semblante se volvió serio. Tsumu, si hay algo grave que esté pasando sabes que cuentas conmigo, lo mismo con Rin y Kita-san, Aran y el resto del equipo.

-No se que es lo que pasa conmigo hoy, estoy teniendo esta sensación como si estuviera en un peligro inminente, eso no solía pasar desde… Se detuvo de repente y abrió mucho sus ojos para mirar a su gemelo. ¡Eso era!.

-¡Tú bastardo!. Señalo a su gemelo con rabia. ¿Que le dijiste que hiciera Sunarin?. Entrecerró sus ojos con duda. Se que planeas avergonzarme siempre lo haces, pero ahora ¿Por qué?

-Simple. Dijo alzando los hombros sin importancia. Publicidad gratis. Respondió con una sonrisa comemierda sin querer ocultarlo más. Es gracioso como tantos traumas de la infancia pudieron ponerte a la defensiva. Respondió riendo Osamu. Quien hubiese imaginado que tu cuerpo reaccionaria antes que tu mente a estar alerta.

-E-eres un… Murmuraba 

-Ten cuidado a quien insultas, mí madre es tu madre. Le recordó Osamu a Atsumu.

-¡Eso es! enviaste a Rintarou a buscar cosas vergonzosas de mí. Se quejo el rubio.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera muy difícil. Su sonrisa crecía a cada momento, mientras buscaba su celular y veía la notificación. Porque no revisas tu celular. Hizo un ademán con su cabeza señalando el bolsillo de su gemelo.

Cuando Atsumu se sacó su teléfono pudo observar la notificación de la cuenta de Instagram de Suna estaba en un live, ingreso temiéndose lo peor y en ella ya llevaban 12 minutos de streaming, el audio salió de las bocinas de su celular y se pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su madre diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de sus hijos y como estos les habían causado canas verdes a ambos padres a médica que crecían, también se vio que el teléfono de Suna estaba colocado en la mesa para te de la sala y esté es enfocaba a las dos figuras que eran a su madre y a Suna.

-Pero cuéntame Akiko-san como fue ver crecer a los gemelos demonio. Mencionó el pelinegro con mirada de zorro mirando directamente la cámara y dándose cuenta con satisfacción que Atsumu había ingresado al live. ¿Cuales fueron los momentos más vergonzosos?

Atsumu soltó un grito de rabia hacía el teléfono sin despegar la mirada pero el sabía que no podía hacer más que ver y escuchar lo que tenía que decir su madre, al igual que ¿esas eran 800 personas conectadas?. La risa de su madre resonó y empezó a contar que desde que ambos erar bebés siempre causaban alborotos, e hizo un hincapié y aclaro que no era Atsumu el que era el más revoltoso como todos creían sino Osamu, quien siempre lloraba si lo despegaban de su gemelo, ya sea porque alguno debía bañarse o cambiarse la ropa, Osamu era el que siempre buscaba a Atsumu y metía las manos de su gemelo a su boca para tener una parte de su hermano consigo, Atsumu por su parte nunca despegaba la vista de su gemelo cuando se lo llevaban de su lado, si lo levantaban de la cama y se dirigía al baño la mirada nunca se desviaba del lugar en que se encontraba el otro, e incluso no se dormía hasta que su gemelo no estuviera en la cuna al lado de el. 

-Eso me recuerda. Mencionó la voz alegre se su madre. La vez que tenían dos o tres años no recuerdo bien, los gemelos estaban jugando en el jardín atrás de la casa yo había ido adentro a prepararles la merienda para cuando terminaran de jugar y de un momento a otro Atsumu se resbaló en el lodo, se raspo la rodilla y empezó a hipar para querer llorar, Yo salí de inmediato a ver qué era lo que había pasado y me encuentro con la escena de Osamu arrullando a su hermano para que no llorara y cuando consiguió que no soltara más lágrimas recuerdo como Osamu se paró frente al charco de lodo abrió los brazos y se dejó caer al barro, obviamente salpicó buena parte del barro a su hermano pero hizo que ya no llorara y ambos estaban riendo en poco tiempo. 

Todo eso lo decía su madre con una mirada soñadora como quien añora el pasado y siguió agregando, o la vez cuando tenían cuatro años y para todos lados querían ir con las manos tomadas, ninguno se separaba del otro, cuando lograbas distraer a alguno y se separaban Osamu lloraba y gritaba y Atsumu de dónde estuviera regresaba corriendo a buscar a su hermano y lo abrazaba hasta que ya no había más berrinche, siempre se han amado, agrego su madre.

-Además de las fotos. Mencionó la voz de Suna cuando esté se salió de la pantalla por un breve momento y regreso como n un libro grueso.

-¡Samu! Dime qué ese no es el libro de fotos. Dijo el rubio con la mirada desesperada entre su gemelo y la pantalla de su celular ¡Dímelo! Exigía el rubio con la cara caliente.

-¡Cállate idiota! Mencionó Osamu con la cara algo roja por la vergüenza, era distinto escuchar a su madre contar historias vergonzosas de ambos a ellos a medida que crecían pero no ante cientos de desconocidos. 

-¡Oh si! Las fotos. Dijo con alegría su madre y empezó a mostrar las páginas mientras explicaba cada foto desde el momento de su nacimiento como ambos gemelos estaban en la cuna con ropas a juego tomados de las manos y dormidos, luego paso a una dónde se veía que no tenían aún un año pero debían estar entre los ocho y diez meses porque ambos estaban sentados en las sillas para comer de los bebés, ambos manchados de algún puré naranja con Atsumu o Osamu tocando la mejilla del otro mientras se reían del desastre.

Esta es una de mis tantas favoritas mencionó su madre y procedió a mostrar la foto del festival escolar de primer grado en donde ambos gemelos estaban vestidos con trajes a juego amarillo de pollitos, incluso ambos tenían en los brazos las formas de alas con plumas amarillas pegadas y se podía ver qué debajo del disfraz estaba su uniforme. Ambos estaban uno al lado del otro con el cartel a sus espaldas que decía que la clase del primer grado haría la exposición de una granja. En el semblante de Atsumu y Osamu de la foto se notaba un poco la vergüenza pero no eran los únicos niños de su salón con disfraces ridículos confeccionados por los padres. Luego paso a otra foto en donde Osamu vestía un vestido azul y plata con una diadema y una peluca rubia y Atsumu vestía un traje de lagartija verde y azul, y ninguno miraba a la cámara se notaba que fue tomada sin decirle a los niños su madre procedió a explicar está fue detrás de escena de la bella durmiente, la niña que tenía que hacer de princesa se enfermo de varicela el mismo día de la obra así que el profesor hizo que Osamu fuera la princesa ya que se sabía todos sus diálogos. Y riendo agrego y Atsumu se supone que sería el dragón que protege a la princesa pero el salón no tenía suficiente presupuesto y tomaron el disfraz de Halloween de alguno de sus compañeros y sacaron adelante la obra, termino de decir su madre y mostró otra foto está vez estaban todos los niños disfrazados en tarima luego de la obra.

-¡Oh! Dijo con fingida sorpresa y satisfacción Suna. Ese es Aran-kun ¿no? Señalo a uno de los niños de la foto, ahí se podía ver al pequeño aran en traje de soldado al lado del dragón que se suponía que era Atsumu.

-Si, se suponía que el sería el príncipe, pero cuando Osamu tomo el papel de la chica se negó a qué cualquiera de sus compañeros lo besara para despertar así que la obra termino siendo en como el dragón pidió ayuda al soldado del rey para rescatar a la princesa, obviamente hubo muchas risas porque los niños no respetaron el libreto e hicieron lo que querían, pero termino bien, todos aplaudimos al final. ¿Creo que tengo el vídeo de esa obra pero no recuerdo donde? Mencionó su madre pensativamente.

-Recuérdame quemar todo eso cuando vaya a casa. Dijo el pelinegro a su gemelo.

-Mi vida está arruinada. Chilló Atsumu con la cara roja viendo la imagen en su pantalla y notando como la cantidad de personas aumentaba.

-¡1300! Mencionó incrédulo el Rubio. 

-¡Que Mierda!. Grito Osamu viendo el número. ¡Se supone que solo tu serías avergonzado no yo!

-¡Jodete idiota!. Le gritó de vuelta su gemelo. 

Pero antes de seguir las peleas escucharon claramente la risa atronadora de Suna y ambos voltearon a ver la pantalla con algo de miedo. Ahí vieron como Suna perdía la compostura de esa pseudo entrevista con su madre y se tallaba los ojos por la risa, su madre también se encontraba riendo pero con menos ganas y volteaba a la cámara la siguiente foto. Ahí los gemelos sudaron frío cuando notaron no solo la vergonzosa foto de su adolescencia en los primeros años en Inarizaki y el festival de primavera en donde su clase hizo lo más cliché de todo y convirtió su salón en un maid café, observaron con horror como el número de seguidores aumentaba y los corazones aparecían sin descanso en la pantalla al igual que los rápidos comentarios de los demás. 

-Tsumu Idiota dijiste que borraste toda evidencia de ese día. Mencionó Osamu con voz de ultratumba viendo su imagen de un yo más joven al lado de su hermano y el resto del equipo todos con vestidos de camareras victoriana. 

La voz de Suna se escuchaba entrecortada por la risa. Recuerdo ese día nuestra clase fue suspendida porque los gemelos comenzaron a pelear debido a quien le quedaba mejor la falda. Samu ganó la pelea y yo tomé fotos de como golpeo a Tsumu, claro, todo eso antes de que Kita-san me obligará a borrarlo.  
Su madre respondió con una sonrisa. Si, a esa edad se peleaban por todo, yo no podía entender cómo pasaron de amarse y estar juntos a cada segundo a pelear cada vez que podían, esa fue la única foto sobreviviente, me la dio una de las compañeras de clase. 

En ese momento el teléfono de Osamu empezó a sonar con el número de Aran reflejado en la pantalla. Contestó casi sin ver y puso el altavoz.

-¿Por qué creí que el ya no estar cerca de ustedes ya no me vería involucrado en sus payasadas. Fue la primera cosa que dijo el moreno cuando la llamada conecto.

-¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE SAMU! Grito Atsumu al teléfono de su gemelo, el y Sunarin planearon todo esto.

-No me importa de quién es la culpa. Mencionó Aran al teléfono escuchando como los gemelos en el fondo seguían peleando y por los ruidos al parecer no faltaba poco para que llegara a los golpes. Si se van a avergonzar por favor no me metan en esto, ¿saben lo vergonzoso que fue que me etiquetarán en memes mientras Kita-san me llamara riéndose por todo esto.? Pregunto exasperado en la línea.

Los gemelos se encontraban dándose golpes en el suelo del establecimiento ignorando ambos teléfonos pero pararon la pelea cuando Aran agrego a la llamada la Kita-san.

-Mi deber con ustedes debía acabar después de graduarme, se supone que ambos son adultos funcionales. Dijo la voz de Shinsuke de manera monótona pero con algo de gracia. Al parecer pueden pasar años, pero siempre van a ser este tipo de cosas. Termino diciendo con una risa baja.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Suna a través de la pantalla comenzó a preguntar por las cosas más vergonzosas de los gemelos en la adolescencia a su madre. Y ella respondió que tenía sus cosas en la pieza de arriba y se disponía a buscarlo para enseñárselo.

-Fue suficiente acabaré con esto. Respondió el rubio y empujo a su gemelo encima de el, busco el teléfono del local de Onigiri Miya y llamo a la casa de sus padres. Cómo era de esperar Rintarou se levanto del sofá y contesto el teléfono inalámbrico.

-¡Tú zorro bastardo! Grito Atsumu a través de la línea cuando contestaron el teléfono.

-¡Oh! Atsumu que agradable sorpresa. Dijo mientras miraba a la cámara de su teléfono y se sentaba en el sofá sonriente saludando a la cámara y a los corazones que aparecían en ella.

-¡CIERRA ESE LIVE AHORA MISMO! Grito el rubio a través de la línea en donde se escuchó el eco de la llamada a través del teléfono local y el streaming.

-¡Es un país libre, y estoy en una charla animada con mí suegra. Mencionó el pelinegro de ojos claros con una sonrisa irónica.

-Rin, bebé me estás avergonzado también. Dijo Osamu y su voz también resonó con eco en la pantalla.

-Literalmente no es mí culpa. Se alzó de hombros con una risa baja. Tú y tu hermano si que tienen historias vergonzosas.

La voz de su madre acercándose con una caja llena de cintas de video preocupo a los gemelos al otro lado de la línea. 

-Aquí tengo grabadas los fallos en la cocina de Osamu cuando practicaba después de clases. Señalo la con la cabeza su madre hacia la caja en sus manos y dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Casi incendia la cocina.

\- Y también tengo las notas de Atsumu acerca de los jugadores con los que se ha enfrentado en la secundaria. Agrego rápidamente señalando el pequeño cuaderno de notas negro y rojo que estaba arriba de los videos.

\- Es maravilloso Akiko-san respondió Rintarou tomando el libro y ojeándolo por encima. Que tenemos aquí. Dijo con burla sosteniendo el teléfono de línea entre el cuello y el hombro y miro a la cámara directamente. Hay un gran capitulo sobre Itachiyama… Me pregunto porqué.

-Osamu mataré a tu novio y no me importa que me odies por eso. Le gritó el rubio a su hermano. Sunarin si te atreves a leer eso te juro por lo que más quieras que te asesinare. Rintarou no le tomo importancia y empezó a leer “Es fascinante como las muñecas hiper flexibles de Omi-kun pueden dar un golpe contundente y traspasar cualquier bloqueo, además de darle ese giro desagradable a los picos”… Rin hizo una pausa dramática mirando a la cámara y continuó. “Desearía poder lanzarle todo el tiempo, él es el tipo de jugador con el que me sentiría satisfecho de jugar en el mismo equipo”. 

-ohhh que dulce. Arrullo desagradablemente el pelinegro. Eso es tan tierno Tsumu, pero tu deseo se te hizo realidad, ahora son compañeros dijo y se alejo el teléfono de la oreja ante los gritos inentendibles del rubio al otro lado de la línea.  
-Mira aquí hay más… dijo y paso las páginas para seguir leyendo. “ Itachiyama nos ganó en el torneo inter escolar en mí tercer año cuando fui capitán, fue una derrota dolorosa porque realmente quería ganar, no solo por mí, sinó también por la promesa hecha a Kita-san y al equipo, sentí que falle una vez más al no poder llevarnos a la victoria. Suna hizo una pausa y dijo con la voz sería mientras soltaba un suspiro. No fue tu culpa idiota, no eres el responsable de que perdiéramos, somos un equipo, bueno éramos. Se corrigió a si mismo y continuó, además gracias a eso creo que empezaste a madurar, solo un poco, la verdad. Y eso es lo único bueno que diré de ti. Dijo Suna y volvió a retomar la lectura como si nada hubiese pasado Quería que Omi viera lo fuerte que me había vuelto para poder hacerle la promesa de que algún día levantaría para el en un equipo fuerte.

-Creo que no fue a el a quien le dijiste esa frase. Se terminó riendo el zorro a través de la pantalla y recordando que esa promesa se la había hecho al pelirrojo de Karasuno. 

Atsumu no pudo soportar seguir escuchando como Suna leía su diario de anotaciones y grito a través de la línea, tomo su bolso del suelo del restaurante y giro para casi salir cuando fue detenido por su hermano.

-¿A donde crees que vas idiota?. Pregunto algo preocupado Osamu, quizás si se habían pasado con la broma hecha junto a Rin, pero no se iba a disculpar, al menos no aún.

\- No quiero verte ahora mismo Samu. Respondió con franqueza el rubio mientras apretaba los puños en sus manos y esquivaba a su hermano para salir del establecimiento hacia su departamento, ni siquiera se fijó que no llevaba consigo su teléfono, ni que el streaming continuaba pero no le importó, se sentía frustrado y avergonzado. Una cosa era ser el blanco de burlas de sus ex compañeros de secundaria y otra muy diferente era ser el blanco de burlas de internet.

-Tendrán un día de campo con todo esto, malditos. Mascullo con rabia y en voz baja mientras apresurada la marcha hacía el complejo, ya podía imaginarse las burlas que les daría los Black Jackals el día de mañana cuando volviera a pisar la cancha, aparte de todos sus fanáticos y haters con sus fotos vergonzosas.

Cuando llego a su apartamento cerro la puerta con fuerza, se quito los zapatos y los dejo en el desván mientras se dirigía a darse una ducha larga, quizás y si tenía suerte se terminaría ahogado en la regadera y ya no tendría que enfrentar nada al día siguiente, sacudió su cabeza para ya no ser irónico consigo mismo. Al salir de la ducha y ponerse ropa limpia se tiró boca abajo en su cama y con su almohada ahogo un grito. 

Debía haber pasado un tiempo porque no noto cuando se ha la quedado dormido, por la poca visibilidad en su habitación ya debía haber pasado más de las 8 de la noche y se despertó por los constantes golpes en su puerta. Debía ser su hermano.  
Los golpes siguieron sonando en la puerta, ya arto por tanto ruido se levantó de la cama con fastidio y se dirigió hacía la fuente del ruido gritando que no quería ver a su hermano en su puerta, abrió de un solo golpe y se sorprendió al ver a Sakusa en su puerta.

-Faltaste a nuestra cena. Dijo el pelinegro apenas le abrieron la puerta y pasaba al apartamento del rubio con una bolsa que olía bien.

El rubio solo lo siguió hasta la cocina viendo como el atacante se movía con completa naturalidad en su apartamento.

-No te quedes solo viendo, pon la mesa. Señalo en su dirección 

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Dijo mientras hacían lo que le dijeron.

\- Ya te dije, faltaste a nuestra cena. Volvió a decir cómo si estuviese repitiendo una lección a un niño pequeño. 

-¡No solo por eso! ¿¡Acaso no viste el video de Sunarin!?.  
Pregunto algo alterado el rubio.

-Si, si lo vi. Al igual que el resto del equipo y otros ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Cómo qué qué con eso?. ¡Fue totalmente vergonzoso! Respondió un poco alterado como si ser expuesto a internet no fuese grave.

-Somos figuras públicas. Respondió como si fuese obvio. Recogió los platos de comida y camino con ellos hacia la mesa Solemos tener errores y estos quedan documentados en Internet. Señalo el asiento frente a él para que se sentara el rubio y el procedió a sentarse también. No eres el único, ni lo serás.

-Además. Continuó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Fuiste bastante obvio, ya sabía qué te he gustado desde la escuela secundaria.

Atsumu se atragantó con su saliva y su cara se calentó. Era inútil negarlo, así que solo se llevó sus manos para cubrir su cara.

-Genial, si terminaste de burlarte de mí, sabes dónde está la puerta. Señalo el pasillo hacia la salida. 

-Lo mismo pasó conmigo, pero no soy tan obvio como tú. 

-¡QUÉ! Grito de sorpresa.

-Shhh, no grites. Respondió con burla hacia el otro.

Atsumu se llevó las manos a la cara para sofocar el grito que quería dar y luego miro a Sakusa con un rubor profundo en su rostro y una mirada decidida. Entonces… tú y yo. Los señalo a ambos. ¿Estamos juntos, es decir, de manera romántica? Pregunto tímidamente.

El pelinegro se alzó de hombros con fingida indiferencia pero en su rostro también se podía ver un profundo rubor. Si eso es lo que quieres si.

-Ok.

Luego de ambos comer en un silencio tranquilo, Atsumu fue al baño a lavarse los dientes mientras Omi limpiaba los platos de la cena, al terminar le ofreció al pelinegro hacer lo mismo con el cepillo nuevo que el rubio había dejado en el baño.

La noche paso de manera tranquila, luego de los nervios iniciales ambos se fueran se sentaron juntos en el sillón y fingieron ver televisión como siempre. Kiyoomi suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor y jalaba hacía su pecho a Atsumu. 

-Tu inseguridad es molesta. Dijo mientras sonreía al sentir al rubio acurrucarse en su pecho.

-No puedes culparme por ser precavido Omi-Omi. Respondió feliz desde el cuello de su ahora novio.

-Cierra la boca Miya. Dijo el pelinegro con una voz suave mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.

La noche paso de manera tranquila, ambos chacales se quedaron dormidos en el sillón del rubio, lo que no sabía Atsumu es que cuando se había ido del restaurante de su hermano y este le dijo a su novio que terminara ya la broma el streaming termino con las fotos de la adolescencia de los gemelos, en unas se veía Atsumu ya con el cabello decolorado durmiendo plácidamente con la boca semiabierta en el sillón de la sala, a Osamu concentrado en la cocina con una sartén en la mano y las llamas de la cocina en fuego alto. A los gemelos con amplias sonrisas en su graduación de la preparatoria. Y una foto actual de los gemelos en su edad adulta abrazándose luego de un juego del rubio.

Kiyoomi posteo después de la madrugada en Instagram dos fotos con una leyenda. “No importa la edad que tenga mí novio, siempre se comportará como un niño”. En una era la foto de un joven y dormido Atsumu con la boca semiabierta en el sillón de su casa y la otra era el actual Atsumu durmiendo en su pecho ambos en el sillón del departamento del rubio. La mano de Sakusa jugaba con los mechones rubios rebeldes y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro del pelinegro. Luego del posteo apagó el teléfono y se acurrucó con su sentimental novio.

Cabe destacar que al día siguiente cuando Kiyoomi y Atsumu entraron tomados de las manos a los vestuarios de los Chacales hubo silbidos y burlas por parte de todos, Inunaki le pago a Barnes mientras se quejaba del dinero perdido, Bókuto ululaba en voz alta señalando a los recién llegados, Shōyō solo se secaba las lágrimas fingidas y les enviaba una mirada de orgullo que los hizo irritar, al menos al pelinegro así fue, pero también les desearon lo mejor en su reciente relación, incluso el entrenador Foster bromeó con ellos pero también les dio su apoyo y les aseguro que los directivos de MSBY apoyaban la decisión de sus jugadores al hacer publica su relación.

Eso descolocó al rubio durante toda la mañana pero no le dio importancia y agradeció el gesto, después de un entrenamiento lleno de bromas y juegos competitivos, todos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse e irse. Atsumu quería ir a ver a su hermano para contarle las buenas noticias y si se podía golpear al Suna sin que su gemelo se diera cuenta y obviamente recuperar su teléfono, Sakusa también iría con él, así que decir que estaba feliz era poco. 

Claro, cuando recibió las disculpas de Rintarou y su hermano y recupero su teléfono se dio cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes debido a las publicaciones. No está demás decir que el rubio pego un gran grito de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de la publicación de su novio y de como se había dicho su relación al mundo.

Se podría decir que Sakusa Kiyoomi superó a Atsumu y a Suna en romper al internet con las fotos publicadas y también se podía decir que Atsumu se hizo el ofendido, pero le encantó el gesto hecho de su ahora y para siempre novio.


End file.
